schoolrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadatious
Kadatchi is a well known player on SchoolRP and has accomplished many feats on the server. He is currently a Moderator on the server. History Kadatchi Joined the server around May 2016, and was introduced to it by a player known as HeyImSahara. Kadatchi enjoyed role play and started to fall in love with the server after playing it for a few weeks. He continued to play on the server and became a very well known player throughout his time. Plot Chapter I On May 17, 2016 Kadatchi joined the server for the first time. At this time the server was on it's second map. He continued to play for a while and became attached to it. After a while, he wanted to become a staff member and decided to set it to his goal. Chapter II In August 2016, Kadatchi bought the FamousKid++ rank on the server. Chapter III Around September 2017 Kadatchi made his first two models for the server. The maraca, and the taco models. After making a thread on the forums, Ducks accepted it and added it to the game. Kadatchi also made the Cane, Beer Bottle, BLT, Ham and Cheese Sandwich, and the spiked bat models for the server as well. Chapter IV In early November when the servers third map came out, Kadatchi was in a group call with a bunch of people and Ducks. Ducks offered Kadatchi a shop and to become a shop owner, and Kadatchi accepted. He became but is no longer the owner of Suoobway. Chapter V In February 2018 Kadatchi and the two owners of 11/7 (DarkWingRose and _JustMeNick) Created a plan to own the servers first skyscraper in the game. After about two weeks of planning they hopped into a call with Ducks and settled a price of $60 and 3 million yen for the skyscraper. Kadatchi Paid the $60 and Dark paid the 3 million yen. After about another two weeks of editing the building it was finally finished and released to the public known as Miller Industries. Chapter VI On March 1st, 2018, Kadatchi Finally became a Trial-Mod after asking Ducks for one chance at becoming a staff member. This was after the fact his Staff application was denied and a Staff team vote was denied. Chapter VII On March 29th, 2018 after 29 days Kadatchi was promoted to Moderator as a result of him working hard and doing his job very well. Chapter VIII On March 31st, 2018 Due to DarkWingRose quitting SchoolRP and _JustMeNick becoming permanently banned, Kadatchi becomes the only owner of Miller Industries. Previous and Current Ranks * Trial Moderator on 'SchoolRP '✘ * Moderator on 'SchoolRP '✔ Trivia * Kadatchi was, at one point the only one who owned the Tardis toy and Plastic Toy Model items in game. * Kadatchi Joined the SchoolRP discord near the end of October around the destruction of the school in the second map. * Kadatchi currently Co-Owns Red House and 11/7. He used to Co-Own Macfromage and Liam's Cafe. * Kadatchi is the only owner of Miller industries * Kadatchi used to share the top floor of Miller industries with SchoolRP, the head of security